Kayla's Secret Fate reworking this
by Lexie Starfire
Summary: What if the Doctor wasn't the only Time lord to survive what if their was another, What if a time lady survived one of the Doctors links one of his mates. But what if she was forced to go through a chameleons arch what if she doesn't completely remember him or River Song. Well meet Kayla Evens. Read to find out what happens in her life and our lovely Doctors life.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who bbc dose I own Kayla and any new Characters that aren't any of the bbc Characters.**

 **Chapter One**

Kayla Evans walked down the deserted road after what had happened the past few christmases the people who lived in London had opted to leave for the holidays. Being to scared to stay, afraid of what could happen this year. A few people had decided to stay however, We were too stubborn to leave. The Queen had also decided to stay to prove that it was safe.

Kayla was one of the few who stayed she felt that she would meet someone from her distant past this year she wasn't sure who it was or when it would be, sometimes she'd have these weird dreams of past lives or near future events.

As far as she knew she was Psychic and could see the future, what was known as a seer but her abilities only worked when she's in a sleep-like phase or she's dreaming.

About Twenty minutes later six people materialized out of thin air onto the street a few feet away from her.

There was a little red guy, two bigger people, an elderly looking man, a blonde woman, and a man in a pinstripe suit with floppy brown hair and brown eyes, his eyes were captivating. I felt somewhat connected to him, like I had a sorta link to him. Like a link had been long buried deep within my mind.

* * *

Once I saw him the fob watch necklace that I've always had with me as long as I could remember started to warm up, and I heard a whisper in my mind saying ' _ **Theata mine, my love'**_. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. We made eye contact the Doctor sensing that someone was looking at him, Seeing captivating blue eyes that he'd never thought he'd see again.

* * *

Her ginger hair as curly as he remembered the last time he saw her. He could sense her power from where he was, his mate. " _ **It can't be my love can it,"**_ He said into his mind but deep down he knew it was her, He could sense her essence he was about to go to her but at that moment materialized back to the ship.

* * *

She saw him getting ready to come towards her and a smile made its way onto her face but it quickly vanished as he disappeared into thin air, the fob watch became really warm and she felt the need to open it but she had a feeling that she should wait until she made it home, to safety she walked quickly to her small apartment. What was the harm in opening the pocket watch she had no family anyway?She felt the need deep inside to be free and the voice in her head kept insisting she open the watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Doctor Who bbc dose I own Kayla and any new Characters that aren't any of the bbc Characters. There may be mixed episodes and new adventures with companions and no companions but the other oc time lords and ladies will be present in some chapters in all one or two sometimes more will be mentioned or in the chapters.**

 **Chapter Two**

Kayla sat on her small couch and then carefully opened the watch soon after getting hit by a great force and tons of memories of different events, A few minutes after she promptly fainted as the changes in her body took place.

After the events of the Titanic, The doctor raced to the Tardis and went back to earth in search of his lovely wife The Seer, His red hair beauty.

* * *

That's when he sensed a link at the back of his mind, That he hadn't sensed for years. He smiled as her mind touched his a feather-like touch, But still a touch. A warm feeling ran through him.

She awoke with a start "My babies" she whispered Remembering she had left them in another realm sending the triplets through a chameleon arch to hide their time lord inheritance during the time war. She had left them in a realm of magic with only a picture of her and their father and three fob watches. She hoped they were still safe.

Her link had no knowledge of their children, she had hidden the knowledge from him because she had had them during the war and taken a tardis straight away after they were born to take them to a safe place and she hadn't gotten a chance to tell the Doctor.

She was just lucky she had survived the war and gotten out before he had time locked it.

Oh, her poor babies not knowing their parents were alive for thirteen years. Now that she remembered she remembered how to get there she also remembered where her Tardis was.

* * *

She slowly stood up and walked towards her bedroom door and opened it heading in and towards her Tardis that was disguised as a closet.

But before she got to the door of her Tardis she heard a knock on her front door. She was curious as to who it could be. She went to the front door looking out the peephole and seeing the last person she thought she'd see for a while at least. It was her Doctor, her husband.

She opened the door quickly and launched herself at him giving him a passionate kiss smack dab on the lips.

She was curious how he'd found her so quickly after shed opened the fob watch and released her true self. Kayla had thought she'd be the one to go looking for him, not the other way around.

* * *

She wondered where the Teacher was knowing the small family had gotten out too before the war had been time locked. The teacher being one of the Doctors and her links as well.

The Librarian and Artist were each others linked ones or soul mate, and their sister and brother in law.

The Seer needing more than one soulmate to stay grounded, rooted and safe, She knew of two but also sensed she'd have at least Four if not more. She had seen it she knew for sure she would have two girls and two guys, her visions had always come true after all, that's why she had chosen the name Seer during the coronation to become a time lord/lady.

* * *

"I've missed you, my love." The Seer whispered into his ear, after the passionate kiss. "Also our mate and brother and sister in law are safe at least, the last time I saw them they were and that was in one of my visions, But they managed to escape as well as one other but I haven't met him yet I have seen him in our future," she added after a moment.

"Now my love we have to go I'll tell you on the way," I said as I dragged him to my Tardis which had a dimension jumper installed into it.

Yeah it was a specially made model Tardis I mean it was grown almost the same way as all Tardis were but we added special things to it so that, I would be able to take it to a safe dimension to keep our kids safe.

I also took my nieces to the same dimension as my kids. It was a hard choice but The Librarian and Artist had asked me to take them with me.

* * *

Once we got to my Tardis I snapped my fingers and opened the door, The Doctor looked thoughtful at me probably wondering how I managed it. You see a time lord and a Tardis have to be bound before they're able to do something like that.

I pulled him in by his hand as he was still looking curiously at me then back to my Tardis and then at me again repeatedly.

I set the coordinates to get to the realm while he was looking around my Tardis I named her Lucky because it was pure luck that she was able to go to the different dimensions.

I would be able to find the time lords and ladies that have escaped from being turned into the insane ones, the ones the doctor had time locked most of them had got locked on Gallifrey. But a few handfuls had gotten away escaping to other dimensions and other Planets.

My poor Theta didn't know any of this though. It was so sad that he had been alone for so long no one who could completely understand him. Only those who could try to.

Though he had met some he didn't know a few odd ones like me who went through a chameleon arch. I had seen them in my mind but they didn't know it themselves and the Doctor had never seen the fob watches because they had kept them to themselves not even thinking to question him about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who bbc dose I own Kayla and any new Characters that aren't any of the bbc or Harry Potter Characters. I also don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling dose. I do own Haylie and Hana Dove**

 **Warning: There may be mixed episodes and new adventures with companions and no companions but the other oc time lords and ladies will be present in some chapters in all one or two sometimes more will be mentioned or in the chapters.**

 **Chapter Three**

After setting the coordinates I pulled the correct levers and spun the correct spinny things and pulled the lever to turn off the brakes then pulled the lever to start the engines. It did a series of beeps as it dematerialized out of my room, taking us to my destination. To our kids and nieces.

* * *

 **Parallel Word**

The redhead blue eyed beauty rushed down the halls within Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, she had been in the library looking for a way to save Tom because she felt connected to him.

The diary she and her brother had almost destroyed had a part of his soul in it, she had felt a connection to the soul piece, she knew a cry for help when she saw one and he was screaming for help. She had put a protection spell and an influence me not charm on it so that it couldn't take control of anyone ever again.

She wasn't sure why she felt a link to him but she did. She had this sense that he wasn't normal or all there but, he also wasn't as dark as people had made him out to be. He wasn't evil and he wasn't as bad as most had said he was.

He seemed like he'd seen a lot. His dark eyes said it all and she had found a fob watch that she could sense some of his essence she could read the weird language that was on the back of the fob watch as well as the fob watches that her brothers, friends as well as herself carried on their person everywhere they went. The fob watches looked old, worn and broken, but they knew that looks could be deceiving. Especially at had tried to open the fobs a few times but every time they did a voice whispered that the time wasn't right.

The voice from his and her own also said mine, mate she hadn't a clue what they were going on about but deep down she felt a completeness and a sense of rightness and had this feeling in her gut. She also felt the watch was Tom's true self somehow just like theirs contained their true selves, She just had to figured out a plan to get him to open the fob she knew the time was right or at least it was very close to the right time for him to reunite himself.

The question was how, how would she convince him to open the fob watch. She was a very clever witch for her age, but how clever well, that was up for debate. She felt like she might be able to convince him but how was the question. If only hers would allow her to open it, She could look into his mind maybe form a psychic bond with him.

Wait a second she thought, her brother and her each had a sliver of his soul in our scars. They could possibly use them to form a link to him.

The siblings had a mental bond strangely enough also they shared one with Haylie and Hana it was as if they were family or something. They always felt like family to each other blood related but not siblings as if they were cousins or something ever since they met on the train as first years not knowing anybody but as soon as they locked eyes they felt that family bond deep inside as if a link long broken repaired itself within seconds.

Then that boy named Ron came in and it immediately caused us to break eye contact. Th boy basically ignored us all except for Harry after realizing who Harry was. Yes he survived the attack but I was there that day as well, and contrary to popular belief we worked together to survive that night, We both had scars mine was just less noticeable than my brother was. We also remembered the night all the events had taken place that night. It's surprising I know because we were only three at the also remembered the night the Potters had adopted us for real, They had blood adopted us, about a week after a women that I looked vaguely like had brought us to them by ship.

"Harry I've come up with a plan to get him to open the watch but I need your help to form the link to talk to Tom through our minds we should go down to the chamber and do it since the basilisk is now our friend we don't have much to worry about."I told him after he agreed we grabbed the invisible cloak and headed down.

Professor Dumbledore didn't know much about what was going on down there or us for that matter. Immediately after we met something yelled into our mind not to trust him with much and our gut instinct wasn't far behind.

We finally got down to the chamber and had joined hands and concentrated bringing the link to the front of our minds.

 **Snape's Pov**

I looked at the watch that always called to me rubbing it with my thumb as I thought about finally opening it I have been in possession of it since I was young.

Now I was deciding if I wanted to open it, the watch had been whispering that it was time. Time my guess would be to open it but the thought scared me.

Sighing I walked back to my rooms in the dungeons, I guess I should just get it over with.

I walked into my bedroom, sitting on my bed I slowly unclasped the clasp that had been stuck for so long. I had tried opening it a time or two but it had never budged before, This time though it did.

As I opened it, it began to warm up. As it opened all the way I felt a sense of competence as a link I had vaguely remembered reunited in the back of my mind. Soon memories of war, of escape, of family but not the family I had remembered before opening it.

Two redhead beauties but she was a childhood friend not Lilly a girl named Tonis who had went by the name Lilly and another named Runzor who went by the name Kayla or the seer, they had been sisters but I had never had romantic feelings towards them they were as close as siblings to me. The Doctor being Kayla's mate and The Tiger being Lilly's Mate.

Remembering how I felt when Lilly had passed away. Remembering the three of us going through the Chameleon arch.

Lilly and I being left here to help care for the triplets,Oh god now he remembered the triplets ending up being his links. Also how he treated the triplets god he wished he hadn't treated them that way. Well at least he had a lifetime to make it up to them and by god he would, make no mistake of that.

He had waited years for his mates after all. He also understood why he had to join Voldemort the mate link, he had come here years before so Snape hadn't met him till that he had to get him to open the watch. Now where had he put it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who bbc dose I own Kayla and any new Characters that aren't any of the bbc or Harry Potter Characters. I also don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling dose. I do own Haylie and Hana Dove**

 **Warning: There may be mixed episodes and new adventures with companions and no companions but the other oc time lords and ladies will be present in some chapters in all one or two sometimes more will be mentioned or in the chapters.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Back With Kayla**

I was trying to figure out the best way to tell my love about our kids, But I couldn't think of a good way to tell him. I mean I couldn't just blurt out, hey I didn't tell you this before due to the war but, we now have three thirteen year old kids that are in a parallel world with magic.

Oh and we also have two nieces in that world as well but they don't know their time lords because I put them through the chameleon arch now could she.

Oh and the Protector and the Potions master are their soul links. Also my brother the Watchmaker is there as well.

I sighed preparing to tell him the truth, he was looking at me expectantly but curious all the same.

"Do you remember the time, were I kept disappearing during the war, the last nine months of it." I asked softly and somewhat guilty but not because I kept our kids safe because I hadn't told Theeta.

"Yeah I was curious, but I knew you'd tell me what was going on when you were ready." He said with a ping of sadness in his voice. I had felt bad for not telling him when I had found out but I had thought it was for the best at the time, because I had wanted them to survive the bloody war that had been going on around us.

"Well I'm ready, I just hope you won't be mad at me once I tell you, because at the time I thought what I was doing was for the best. You see I had found out I was pregnant after the war had just started, And well you see those last couple of months I was getting the preparations done. I had decided to take our babies and my sisters daughters to a parallel world to keep them safe. I meant to tell you after the war was over but I was forced to go through the arch and I lost all memories until last night that is." I told him softly and dejectedly. I felt so bad about not telling him before but at the time it was war everywhere you looked left, right everywhere.

He sat down heavily in the chair that was in Lucky's control room. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Running his hand through his hair, and rubbing his face. Contemplating what to say and do. He took a calming breath "Sweetheart why didn't you think it would be okay to tell me this? I'm sad I didn't get to help you, I'm sad that I missed thirteen years of our children's lives, but I know you thought it was for the best, I know you baby and I trust you with my life as you do me, and to be honest I would have probably done the same had the roles been reversed. I'm irritated that we can't get to them now because dimensional travel is near impossible nowadays. I lost my companion Rose that way, she was locked in another dimension and its my fault. If I hadn't of met her she'd still be in the right one." He said sadly pulling me into his lap and holding me tightly cuddling his face into my neck. This was a side of him I've only seen a couple of time a sad and almost broken side to him.

* * *

 **Bad Wolf Bay**

Rose stood on the bay as she had done many times since being trapped here, ever since she had been trapped here, She missed her Doctor her little girl had been born seven years ago. She hadn't told the Doctor about her being pregnant, As she had wanted it to be a surprise and then she didn't tell him because she hadn't wanted him to feel worse about her being stuck here in her fathers universe.

She was now debating on whether to finally open the fob watch she had it since she was young. It had been begging her to open it since she had been trapped here. She hadn't wanted to at the time to grief stricken from being separated from her Doctor. She had finally pulled herself together choosing to be strong for her daughter Jacey. Jacey was now seven and she had now been stuck here for going on eight years.

Jacey was a Time lord well lady, Rose had found out when she was born. She had two hearts just like the Doctor.

After pacing up and down the bay for about an hour, she had made her decision she pulled her shoes off putting her feet in the water she pulled the watch out of her pocket and slowly unclasped the watch before opening it.

She closed her eyes as knowledge and memories took hold of her mind. Sighing as the assault ended almost as quickly as it hit. She was amazed at what she had seen in her mind, Flashes of war, flashes of magic, Flashes of future and past events.

Now she knew why she had never felt whole, why she never felt like she belonged, Like something was always missing. She was The Traveler a time lady, but she went by the name Rose. Rose was a nickname not her real name, very few knew her true name.

It explained why she had felt less lost with the Doctor. He was like a balm to her soul. She needed to get back to her Doctor their daughter needed her father, yes she knew he was married she also knew the three of them were meant to be they were mates, She also knew that the Seer needed more than the Doctor and herself to stay grounded and safe.

The Seer was one of the strongest Time ladies in existence and the links she would have would be some of the strongest time lords and ladies that would exist, She was the savior of the ninety, Time People that were fated to escape the madness of the war torn planet Gallifrey. Each of her links would have their own special talents. The Doctor had the gift of immense knowledge.

It had been a Prophecy that had been foretold long would be one of the time people to defeat the silence and the were left of the millions of time people. Ninety, had been saved from the madness and war torn Planet.

* * *

 **Kayla's Pov**

I had gone into a vision shortly after the doctor pulled me into his lap, I seen what had happened with Rose and I was glad The Traveler had awoken. I saw little Jacey. Jacey would be a powerful witch and time lady. Magic ran in Traveler's genes as it did and my own.

The Seer was able to see the future and have some control of fire she could also use wandless magic.

"She has awaken." I whispered before falling asleep in my Doctor's lap my head against his shoulder.

* * *

 **Doctor**

I telepathically asked Lucky where they were heading and asked if she would be okay on her own for a bit, before asking her were my beloved's room was.

I was curious how it was we were getting to our destination, but I was more concerned and worried about who had awoken before my love had fallen asleep probably being exhausted after the events had happened. I wondered who else had survived when I remembered the prophecy about my love.

I had thought that no one had survived not even Kayla, but he now knew that the prophecy was still alive and he knew it hadn't been just the children that had escaped. Kayla would have tried to save as many as she could because it was her personality and because of her kind Prophesied Ninety would have survived and maybe even more.

* * *

 **Draco's Pov**

I sat looking out the window holding the watch I'd had as long as I could remember, The watch had always comforted me when my dad had punished me for most things I had done. Most times I didn't even know what I had done to anger the man I wanted to escape but I didn't know how, during the school year I was safe from my father's wrath.

I always felt like I didn't belong in this time or with this family. I felt as if something wasn't quite right. Yeah I looked like my father but my personality wasn't even near the same. Yes I could be under a really strong glamor but I didn't think that option was true the only other possibility would be blood adoption.

The day I had met Harry and Harriet Potter I had felt something deep inside myself click into place but I wasn't sure what exactly it was, but it felt comforting, like home, like true family. I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't know how I should treat the twins, I wanted to treat them as family but they were Potters, but deep down I knew they weren't, I knew they were family. I knew I wasn't a Malfoy. I knew I didn't belong in this family, I knew something wasn't quite right in this family. I may be a wizard but I felt as if I was something much more, something much stronger and smarter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who bbc dose I own Kayla and any new Characters that aren't any of the bbc or Harry Potter Characters. I also don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling dose. I do own Haylie and Hana Dove**

 **Warning: There may be mixed episodes and new adventures with companions and no companions but the other oc time lords and ladies will be present in some chapters in all one or two sometimes more will be mentioned or in the chapters.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Rose's Pov**

I wasn't sure how I was going to get back to my Doctor. The Doctor had said that there was no way for them to reunite, but I was determined to get back to them I felt lost without her links. Like I was missing parts of myself. That's why I had went through the chameleon arch in the first place but I couldn't do that again especially with my young daughter, She didn't deserve that little Jacey deserved to meet her father. She deserved to meet her brothers and sister. Jacy deserved to meet her cousins. She deserved to meet Kayla.

But how was I going to achieve that. How was I going to safely get back to the Tardis with my daughter.

Then she remembered the wizarding world and all the dimensions connected there. If she could get there she could safely get back to the other London.

There was a dimension manipulator portal there it was put there long ago by the ancestral time lords and ladies. It was put there to help stuck time lords and ladies the ones who were trapped in dimensions not their own. The ones that had no other safe route to get back to were they belong.

There was also a time lord in charge of each separate dimension or at least there had been. They were called the dimension guardians they kept the peace well mostly but they couldn't get involved with fixed events. She could get their help seeing as this wasn't fixed well giving birth to her daughter was but being stuck here wasn't.

But she thought it would be easier than waiting on them. Time flew quickly here so her daughter would probably be eleven or twelve by the time the preparations were completed. She could already tell her daughter would get a hogwarts letter when she turned eleven.

Luckily Rose still had her wand from when she had been accepted yes some of the time lords are half witch or wizard when they were born seeing as witches and wizards live an extremely long time, and it was easy for them to get to Gallifrey or at least it had been before the time war when the war started all portals to Gallifrey had been closed and disabled to protect them.

Most of the ones that had been saved that night were half wizard or witch. Kayla had tried to save as many as possible she had managed to save a couple hundred more than what had been foretold but they had all been saved from the madness and the flaming planet of Gallifrey, Many were saved but many thousands had been lost, lost to the madness lost to the war, Lost to fighting.

I had been there that night I had helped, my ability being able to see into the bare soul and see how pure it was.

We had saved those who had believed in the prophecy, Believed in the Seer and myself weeks before the first fights of the war.

Now though it was time to get things ready for when Jacy turned eleven. Set plans into motion, get things set. She would be turning eleven in a couple days seeing as that's when her birthday was.

* * *

Doctor's Pov 

We had just landed in the wizarding world. I was still a little confused as to how it was possible but Kayla had informed me about this precious one of a kind Tardis. One of a kind being how it had been grown. The Tardis being a living thing.

We landed in Diagon alley it appeared that the school year hadn't started back up again yet but from the hustle and bustle around it would probably start back up in the next week or so. That's when I saw her the blonde goddess that I thought I never see again she was holding the hand of a little eleven year old girl. But how was that possible I had lost her three years ago with no way of going to her of bringing her back to me.

She looked a little taller her blonde hair looked longer but softer she looked more petite. Her skin was clear and now held the beauty only a time lord's skin little girl had the same color hair as I did but she had Rose's body shape she would be stunning when she got older. They both held bags and books, and they were heading towards a building that was called, Miss Poppins Robes For All Occasions.

My love Kayla saw the direction I was looking towards an who or more specifically who I was looking at. She nodded towards the women before telling me to go to her.

"It's Her Theata it's Rose but you knew her as the Traveler once upon a time,before she went through the Chameleon probably blocked your memory of her, when you had thought everyone but yourself was dead. She went through the arch because she couldn't bare living without us. She's one of us love. She is also the one who helped me save so many, and if I had to guess I would guess the little one was yours judging by how she looks." Kayla said nodding to the eleven year old. "Go to them Theata, I don't know if she remembers me, but she'll definitely remember you." Kayla softly told the Doctor. She had figured out Rose was there when she looked at the screen and saw three time lord dots. She knew her kids had not yet opened the watches but, she had seen Potionsmaster open his and Traveler open her own.

She had also seen when the little girl had been born in the other dimension, at that time though she had only seen it because at the time the memory links were at the strongest because the time lady was calling out to rose in her mind. It had taken her seven years to open the pocket watch, Time had run much quicker in that world so three months here was a year there.

The Doctor ran to Rose and pulled her close kissing her forehead and not letting her go. I smiled at the scene before looking towards the little girl and sending her a massage letting her know who I was before grabbing her little hand and sending Rose and Doctor the message that I was taking her to get her robes, So that they wouldn't worry when they saw she was gone. I knew they both trusted me with their lives as I did them. So they would trust me with little Jacey.

"So Jacey are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts." Kayla asked her niece, niece in the sense not the form of the word, We had decided long ago that the children we separately had would be referred to as our nieces or nephews.


End file.
